Eyes of the Shinigami: Rewrite
by XoRoxasXoSora
Summary: My name is Sora Mistuna and ever since I could remember, I've been able to see when a person will die. Except for him. He had no numbers, no flashing light show, and no date of death. His name was Light Yagami and I regret ever trying to figure him out. LightxOC


**Hi y'all! Okay, so I have recently decided to rewrite my current story Eyes of the Shinigami, because let's face it. I had only just started it, and it already sucked. Haha! I feel that my writing has improved a lot since then and I am willing to take up the project again. So, please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Only the OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Exception to the Rule. **

He had large, almond shaped eyes that glimmered like jade emeralds in the dimming light. Long eyelashes stretched and curled, gibing the man a slightly feminine appearance. When he smiled, dimples dug their way into his tan cheeks. The grey, woolen hat on his head did nothing to cover up the fact that he was going bald. Tiny wisps of white hair were smoothed down as if he were too afraid to let go of the last thing that tethered him down to his fading youth. The man had to be at least in his sixties, maybe even in his seventies. A silver haired woman, who sat beside him in her wooden backed chair smiled at him in contempt. They were both oblivious; He had only half a year left to live.

I sighed and leaned back further into my cushioned booth, letting my eyes trail in boredom from the happy couple to the blue and white laminated menu lying untouched on my table. The glass of water sitting half drained slowly dripped onto the table as the ice melted. Drumming fingertips on the waxed wooden table, I glanced up at the people walking back in forth inside of the homey café. I didn't normally do this; it was _not_ my scene. In fact, I usually avoided contact with other people like the black plague. But not today. Today was different.

"Can I get you anything else, miss?"

I blinked in slight surprise at the intrusion and looked up to meet the deep blue eyes of a blonde waitress.

_Makura Yuki, _

_08072020_

Forcing a slight smile onto my lips, I shook my head.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" She stared at me through lightly lined eyes cocked her head to the side instinctually.

"Positive." Another forced smile.

"Well, alright. If you change your mind, just grab me." The girl gave a smile of her own, revealing a slight gap between her two front teeth and turned away, her short bob bouncing with each step. She was going to die July eighth, 2020. Maybe a stroke, or a hit and run, or perhaps even murdered on her way home from work. Either way, Makura Yuki was going to die. She didn't have a choice and it couldn't be stopped. Not that I knew of anyway.

I drew my gaze away from the girl as she disappeared around the café. The plain white tiles lay on the floor and were completely out-shined by the frilly bright pink walls. A counter took up the space to the left of the room and mouthwatering pastries of every kind imaginable sat perfectly behind the glass and a bored looking woman stood at the cash register with a blank expression on her face. To the right, tiny hallways extended out into the bathrooms and everywhere in between were dark wooden tables or booths. Some had the chairs pushed in, but others were occupied as men and women alike chatted over their sweets. White numbers danced above each of their heads as they stood in line, some playfully joking around with their friends. These numbers were their date of death, a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. Every single person on the planet had a blinding light show hovering over their heads and I was the only one who could see them as they all stood there, being none the wiser. It was a curse.

For as far back as I could remember I had always been able to know when a person would die: my parents, friends, and strangers, even myself. No one else could see them and I didn't know why. And knowing when the closest person to you would cease to exist and knowing that you could do nothing about it was something that I couldn't stand. I had never seen anyone without a date of death and I knew that it was impossible.

Shifting in my booth, I lifted an arm and pushed back the sleeve of my black leather jacket to get a glimpse of the watch on my wrist. An irritated sigh passed through my lips and I dropped my arm from my sight. I was a highly impatient person and I couldn't stand having to wait.

There was one exception to the rule. Just one. And he was late.

If you wanted to get technical, you could point out the fact that the boy had no idea as to who I was, nor did he know that I was sitting there waiting for him. But that didn't matter. The point was that he was the only person in my entire lifetime that didn't have a date of death. I had caught a glimpse of him last night on accident. My apartment was situated on the other side of the street that intersected the café and my living room window faced the entrance. It was a rare moment where I had actually pushed aside the blinds to open the glass that separated me from the outside world. It had been unbearably stuffy inside that day and I needed some fresh air. Call it as you like, but it had been a coincidence. I just happened to be walking into my living room from the kitchen when I caught a glimpse of a boy outside. It had been nighttime, and the sun had long since disappeared beyond the horizon. Streetlights were on and every once in a while a car would wiz past, sending a spray of light drizzle in its wake.

It was well past midnight and the streets were empty, which made it all the easier for me to catch it. There was one person bearing the darkness and I stopped in my tracks as I passed the window. Looking down from my view from the twenty-second floor, I saw the familiar white letters hovering above the boy's dark head. But that wasn't what had knocked the breath out of my lungs. No, it was the fact that he didn't have a date of death. No dancing numbers, and no twinkling lights. Only a name. Imagine my surprise when my eyes landed on the one thing in my life that I had never expected to see. The door the café had just slowly opened, giving off a trickle of light before closing again. He stood underneath of a streetlight, his eyes glancing down at a watch on his wrist. Dark chestnut hair shrouded his face in shadow and I could barely make out his profile from my view point. He stood there for a moment before adjusting the strap of dark messenger bag dangling from his shoulder. And then he stepped off of the curb and into the street, becoming one with the darkness itself. It took a while, but I was finally able to peel myself from the open window and move away. Shuffling backwards, I fell onto the worn couch that took up half of the room and sunk back into the cushions, trying to process what I had just witnessed.

"There's no way." My whispered voice broke through the silence. "I don't understand. How..?"

Shock coursed through my veins and I could feel my eyes widen. The only exception to my rule was gone! I hadn't even gotten the chance to follow him, not that I could have. The chances of seeing him again were slim to none, and I had no way to find him. I only had two clues: the café and his name.

_Yagami Light._

I looked down at my watch again and closed my eyes in irritation. It had to have been at least an hour that I sat in that booth, waiting to catch just a glimpse of chestnut hair. The ice in my glass had completely melted and I couldn't help but notice the annoyed stares I was getting from the workers behind the counter. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, I got out of the booth, collected the bag at my feet and tossed down five dollars onto the table.

Ignoring the fresh crowd of people that pushed their way in through the door, I finally managed to step outside. A warm breeze greeted me and I couldn't help but squint my eyes from the light of the dying sun. The sky had turned a beautiful shade of orange and pink hues and I savored the sight before stepping off the curb and across the street. My eyes scanned the boisterous crowds of people for a familiar face and I felt the disappointment when I failed to locate it. People were everywhere and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't walk ten feet without being shoved or pushed by some random passerby.

I made my way down the busy streets of the Kyoto district in Japan, pushing through throngs of businessmen and high school students calling for cabs and loitering on the sidewalks. Buses and cars sat impatiently at traffic lights, waiting for the light to turn green so that they could zoom past, only to have to pause at the next. Masses of people crowded the sidewalks, some pouring out into the busy streets and others too busy to pay attention to anything besides their cell phones. Ads slowly inched their ways across the giant televisions placed upon skyscrapers, silently screaming at you to buy their product. I ignored the blaring white numbers above their heads and instead blocked them out until they all blurred past my vision. Why I chose to live in Tokyo was a long story, though it was an interesting one.

I couldn't help the relief that spread through me when my apartment building appeared in sight. It stood a good thirty-two stories tall, which in comparison to the rest of the city, wasn't very tall at all. Either way, it was the only place that I had been close to calling a home. Pushing past a group of men sitting outside smoking, I made it up the three short steps to the building and shouldered open the door. The first thing to greet me was the smell of leather. The whole lobby had to have been decorated in some kind of Mafia theme.

Leather couches were positioned in the center of the room with dark wooded coffee tables placed in between them. There was a pair of elevators to the left at in the corner of the room and another situated on the right. Cream tiles glistened up at me, reflecting my own figure back at myself. The walls had been painted a dark grey a few years ago and it only aided in making the room appear like it had been transported back into the early 20's.

I paused at the glass door as a second thing greeted me. A deep, booming voice met my ears and I couldn't help the smile that unconsciously found its way onto my face.

"Sora!"

Looking over, my eyes met a familiar face behind the lobby desk. An older man stood there, a hand raised in greeting. His light grey eyes squinted in happiness and the crow's feet that ran deep were obvious on his face. The man had short grey hair styled in a crazy fashion and the buttons on his white shirt had been put in the wrong holes. But he didn't appear to care and his broad smile lit up his whole face.

_Ubinata, Kisuke_

_04172019_

"Hey, old man." I returned the greeting and stepped all the way inside the building, letting the door close behind me.

"Is tha' any way ta' greet a senior citizen? No, I dun' think so!" Kisuke's booming voice filled the lobby as he rounded the counted, waving a crazy finger at me. "All these years an' ya' still haven't learned any manners! What is it with you young people nowadays?"

"We can't all be from the 1700s like you."

I rolled my eyes, a playful smirk tugging up at the corner of my lips. Kisuke had been working inside of that building long before I had ever lived there. He and his wife had moved from Scotland, but she had died a few years back, and ever since then he had been overly dedicated to work - a workaholic you might say. Kisuke had helped me with a situation that I had been in a while ago and I had been indebted to him ever since. Overall, he was crazy and I considered him one of the only friends in my life.

"Aye!" I grunted as his hand came in contact with the back of my head. "We can't all have the social skills of a dead possum either! But 'ya don't hear me complaining!"

"At least I'm not crazy." I muttered, raising a hand to rub the bruise that I could feel forming on the back of my head.

"What was tha'?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, that's what I thou't." Kisuke turned around and wobbled back to his place behind the counter. "Where have ya' been? Ya' haven't left this building 'n God knows how long. I don' even want ta' know what tha' God awful apartment looks like. Do ya' even clean up there?"

"I had something I needed to take care of." I responded, ignoring his last comment.

Kisuke eyed me for a moment before giving a curt nod, "You've your secrets, I suppose. But just don' go gettin' into any trouble. 'Ya hear? We wouldn't want ya' to be killed by Kira, eh?"

"Kira is the last thing on my mind." I rolled my eyes at the mention of the affronted serial killer.

Like the name translates, Kira was a killer, a mass murderer spawning from what must have been the depths of Hell. He, or she, was an enigma, a mystery. They claimed to be helping the people: killing off criminals and making the world "a better place" or some bull like that. No one knew who the person behind the nickname was and there were surprisingly a mass of idiotic people that supported Kira. Humans were stupid. They were so quick and eager to jump on the bandwagon without looking at the facts or caring about the outcome. Either way, Kira had sprung up not too long ago, and had been striking fear into the heart of every idiot dumb enough to steal candy from a baby. He, or she, was a force that no one wanted to mess with.

"Ya' won't be sayin' tha' if he delivers your head on ah silver platter, no would ya'?"

"Oh please." I glanced back up at Kisuke and scoffed. He was lounging on the counter with one arm propped up to support his head. "I'm not stupid enough to commit some act of crime in the first place. What am I, a criminal?"

"Ya' never know, anythin' could happen.' For all I know, ya' could be some sort of criminal in disguise, eh? Perhaps tha's why yer always hidin' up in that room of yours." The old man gave me a conspiratorial wink and nodded his head slowly, as if he had just uncovered a big secret.

I snorted and turned, making my way towards the elevators in lu of a response and pressed the up arrow button, watching it light up. After a moment, the doors opened with a light _ding_ and I threw a hand over my shoulder before entering.

"See you, old man."

The doors closed behind me, cutting off any response and I pressed the button for my floor before leaning back against the elevator walls. The grating sound of the box being pulled upwards filled the silence and I closed my eyes, resting my head back against the cool steel. Today had been a failure and I was at a stalemate. Tokyo was a big city broken down into districts and finding one single person would take a lifetime. Who knew how many Yagami's there were? Even searching through a phone book would be fruitless and time consuming. No, what I needed was a plan. I couldn't just sit at that café every day and wait for a slim chance that that boy would saunter past. But what? What else could I do?

The doors opened with a _ping_ and I sighed, opening my eyes as my apartment floor came into view. I stepped off into the carpeted hallway and slowly made my way down, watching the brown doors pass by with disinterest. I could feel my exhausted mind trying to come up with some sort of option and I let out a sigh as I reached my door. Pulling out the key from my pocket, I unlocked the door and stepped inside, flicking the light switch as I went. What a waste of time. I kicked off my shoes and let my feet sink into the plush carpet.

Ignoring the piles of dirty dishes heaped into the kitchen sink, I trudged my way towards the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of orange juice. My purse, which I had set on top of the dining room table, caught my eye and I slowly made my way over. I reached inside and pulled out a small notebook and grabbed a pen from the tiny table. And for once in my life, I opened up the blinds in my living room, letting in the fading light of the sun. I was going to watch all night if I had to, but I was going to find that kid. Taking a seat on the window sill, I flipped open the notebook. If I was going to find this enigma, then I was just going to have to go through every way possible. Suddenly, as if the heavens had opened up for me, I caught a flash of chestnut from the corner of my eye.

My head snapped up and I felt the pen slip from my grasp as my body shot up off the window sill like I had been burned. I pressed my face closer to the window just in case I had been mistaken. But low and behold, there was the exact person I was looking for. Call it a coincidence yet again, but I had somehow stumbled upon that boy yet again.

But this time he wasn't alone.

A preteen girl stood by his side, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in what looked to be a junior high uniform. A green skirt drifted down to her knees, adorned in ruffles. And she was wearing a plain white button up shirt with a green tie dangling from her neck to match. The two stood on the curb, as if waiting for the traffic to die down so that they could cross.

Light stood beside her. His chestnut brown hair cascaded across his forehead and down to the nape of his neck. It was easier to make out his form in the dying light, only making it that much simpler for me to be able to spot him in a crowd. His eyes, from what I could see from the window, were almond shaped and framed by dark lashes. Light was dressed casually, in a light grey button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. It was a complete 180 from how he had dressed the previous night. It appeared as if he had exchanged the brown suit and tie for something less formal.

My eyes narrowed as I saw the light on the crosswalk turn green and they both stepped out into the street in sync. The only thing that came to mind was that she had to have been either in relation to him or some kind of family friend. Since seeing as how her age wouldn't make her suitable for him to date. I lightly chewed on my bottom lip in thought. There was a chance that he lived in the area as well, because I doubt that he would be in the same area twice for just convenience. I saw them slowly start to disappear into a crowd and my eyes widened.

Not so fast!

I peeled myself away from the window and ran down the short hallway to the entrance of my apartment. Slipping on my shoes, I grabbed my purse from the table and sprinted out the door. No way was I going to let them get away that easily!


End file.
